The overall theme of the 13th Symposium on Cochlear Implants in Children to be held in Chicago, IL July 14- 16, 2011 is "helping children achieve their full potential". The goal is to motivate future research and advance clinical care, educational practices and technology development in the field of pediatric cochlear implantation. We anticipate significant attendance from North America with approximately 1000 expected delegates. Over 2.5 days, the 2011 Symposium will bring together basic and clinical scientists representing diverse disciplines to contribute to planned podium and poster presentations. In addition, open discussion formats and panels will foster the exchange of information across disciplines. Invited presentations and contributed papers will be organized around the following three key areas: 1) Cochlear Implants, Learning and the Brain. We will examine the role of higher level cognitive processes in accounting for variability in cochlear implant outcomes and explore the factors that facilitate successful learning in children with cochlear implants;2) New Frontiers in Pediatric Cochlear Implant Candidacy and Clinical Management. We will consider pediatric candidacy, surgical and programming issues, including the expansion of pediatric candidacy criteria, the need for and timing of bilateral implantation in children and the importance of hearing preservation in the pediatric population;3) Improving Speech Perception and Beyond. We will examine current research on children's processing of spoken language (including tonal languages) and of non-linguistic stimuli such as music. The behavioral and neurocognitive effects of new training paradigms intended to enhance linguistic and non-linguistic processing will be considered. A series of 30-minute keynote addresses in each key area will be followed by featured podium presentations from investigators working in related areas. Modest funds are requested to cover domestic travel costs for keynote speakers. To foster the development of promising young scientists and clinicians in fields related to cochlear implantation, the 2011 Symposium will introduce a Mentored Doctoral Student Poster Session. Presenters in this session must be doctoral students (e.g., MD, PhD, and AuD), residents or postdoctoral fellows in a field related to cochlear implantation. Funding is requested provide partial support for registration, travel and hotel costs for 25 pre- or postdoctoral awardees. To disseminate information with a wider audience, the 2011 Symposium will invite selected presenters to submit manuscripts for publication in a special issue of Otology and Neurotology. We are requesting funds to help defray costs associated with the planned publication. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of the Symposium is to provide investigators and clinicians with an environment to discuss complex and evolving issues related to cochlear implants in children. Multidisciplinary discourse is needed to provide direction for future research, and to facilitate use of best clinical practices based on current knowledge, in order to improve outcomes for implanted children.